


Icy Hot

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frottage, Ice Play, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every match, Harry takes longer to recover. Is he getting too old for Quidditch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Snape_Potter](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/)'s Snarry Summer Challenge, Week Three, using the prompts "frottage" and [this](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Ice-pic.png) photo.

Harry grimaced as he shrugged out of his shirt.

"Maybe you should consider giving up the sport," Severus said. "Your age is catching up to you."

Harry shook his head, unwilling to admit that maybe Severus was onto something. Each charity or pick-up match took more out of him than the last had and he needed more time to recover. The four hour match of two weeks before had been a challenge to endure. 

He pushed his trousers down, leaving him in only his pants, and climbed onto the massage table. "A little ice will do wonders."

Severus murmured something under his breath that sounded awfully like "Foolish Gryffindors" but proceeded to open the container full of ice packs. "What hurts?"

"Left shoulder, for sure. That Bludger nearly knocked me off my broom."

"On your back then." Severus approached with two ice packs and pressed one to Harry's shoulder. "Anywhere else."

"My left hamstring is a bit sore."

Severus nodded and lifted Harry's leg at the knee, sliding the ice beneath his hamstring.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the ice began to soothe—and numb—his aches and pains.

"What the—?" He felt extreme cold on his chest and opened his eyes to see a shirtless Severus looming over him and tracing his nipple with a single cube of ice.

"You object?" Severus said, his voice sending shivers down Harry's spine more effectively than any ice could. 

"Not at all." 

Severus smirked and drew the ice down the center of Harry's chest to his navel, swirling it around then bending his head and suggestively licking the icy trail.

Harry's cock took note of the proceedings and was soon tenting his pants, aching for Severus to move his hands or mouth further south. Harry tried to sit up to move things along but his shoulder cried out in agony.

Severus pressed Harry flat again, brushing his fingers through Harry's fringe. "I should give that a more extensive examination." Harry opened his mouth to object but Severus stopped him when he gripped Harry's cock through his pants. "After."

"Yes," Harry breathed, shifting his hips to push up into Severus's hand. "After."

"Lift up." Severus gripped the waistband of Harry's pants and eased them off, freeing Harry's prick. 

Harry wanted nothing more than to feel Severus's mouth around him, his wicked sharp tongue working its magic over his length.

Severus had other ideas it seemed. Harry watched as he stepped out of his trousers and pants then clambered up onto the table with Harry.

Harry tried to move, tried to reach for Severus's arse to drag him closer but every muscle in his body was fighting against him.

"Let me do the work," Severus whispered against his lips. "I will expect a favour in return when you are able."

"Anything you want." Harry gasped as Severus began fucking against him, the table shaking under the onslaught. 

"Will this support us?" Harry asked in his last moment of coherence, his brain rapidly giving over to the pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Do you care?" Severus asked, grinding his hips forward.

"Fuck no." Harry arched his back, muscles screaming, as he chased his orgasm, coming between their bodies. Severus slid his cock through the slick come before stilling over Harry and adding his seed to Harry's.

Harry let go of every ounce of tension in his body as he lay back. 

He was vaguely aware of Severus climbing down and cleaning him up but he was too blissfully relaxed and sated to offer his thanks. 

" _Am_ I getting to old for this?" Harry asked sometime later.

"For Quidditch, perhaps," Severus said, giving him a look that made Harry shiver. "As for other activities...."

Harry grinned, his body already responding to the unspoken suggestion in Severus's eyes. "Never too old for that."


End file.
